gravityfallsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Máquina Lectora de Mentes
La Máquina Lectora de Mentes (Project Mentem 'en E.U.A) es una máquina inventada por Stanford Pines, para encriptar su mente, y evitar la presencia de ''"Entidades Extrañas", aunque también puede ser usada para leer y bucear información en su mente y la de los demás. Actualmente se encuentra destruida. Apariencia Esta formada por varias computadoras que indican el proceso, la que parece ser la computadora principal/central (que también es la más grande) posee marcos color beige, un fondo de pantalla verde oscuro y un gran teclado. Las letras que aparecen (provenientes de la mente de su empleador) son de un color verde mas brillante y claro. Esta maquina viene con un casco que es el medio por el cual se lee la mente. Uso Para usar la máquina se debe colocar el casco y a continuación encenderla, luego se configura una pequeña apreciación de los recuerdos y se muestra una barra de carga, la cual indica el progreso que se tiene extrayendo las ideas. Historia Ford usa la máquina en el episodio The Last Mabelcorn, con Dipper para ver que es lo que sabe el sobre Bill Clave. Entonces luego de un tiempo de carga Dipper se aburre y escucha como su subconsciente le habla, diciéndole que si quiere saber más sobre Bill debe ponerle el casco a Ford, quien se durmió durante la espera, y éste lo hace. Pero al hacerlo, ve algunas perturbadoras imágenes de Ford y Bill Clave pactando una alianza como amigos. Curiosidades * Mientras se lee la mente de Dipper, se pueden ver cosas que residen en su mente como : I miss Tyrone (Extraño a Tyrone), Wendy (Muchas veces repetido), The president's key (La llave del presidente), Disco Girl's (Chica Disco), I have hope in him (Debo tener esperanza en él), I could rob a bank (Podría robar un banco), ''If I cross my legs maybe they will not notice this ''(Si cruzo las piernas quizá no lo notarán), entre otras cosas. ** En el Diario 3, se dan a conocer otras frases que estaban en la mente de Dipper, por ejemplo: ** ''<>.'' ** ''<> dure un par de temporadas más>>.'' ** ''<>.'' ** ''<>.'' ** ''<>.'' * La máquina se encuentra en el segundo piso debajo de La Cabaña del Misterio. * Esta está dividida en tres monitores. * Cuando Dipper le pone el casco a Ford se pueden leer algunas cosas como: I miss dimension 52 (Extraño la dimensión 52), I'm sorry Fiddleford (Lo siento Fiddleford ), entre otras cosas. ** Incluso se puede oír a Stan decir: "Mi hermano es un peligroso sabelotodo", esto se lo dijo Stan a Dipper ("Calabozos,Calabozos y Más Calabozos") para que éste se alejara de Ford para ese entonces, se puede intuir que después de cerrarle la puerta a Dipper en realidad se detuvo a escuchar lo que decían, por lo que también escucho la tristeza de Dipper y la opinión de Stan. Siendo esto dos episodios atrás, quiere decir que a Ford le afecto que su hermano lo llamara "Peligroso". * Mentem significa '''Mente en Latín. Galería 258px Para ver la galería has clic aquí Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Artefacto Categoría:Creaciones de Stanford Pines Categoría:Tecnología Categoría:Objetos de la segunda temporada